1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronization interface device, and more particularly, to a signal synchronization device for equipment with its own internally generated synchronization signal, including television cameras, computers, video tape recorders, and other video equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical low-cost consumer video equipment having its own autonomous or internally generated synchronization signal, hereinafter referred to as autonomous video equipment, or AVE, is not provided with the required circuitry for using externally supplied signals, such as, horizontal, vertical, and color carriers and subcarriers as in the professional equipment. This feature is necessary in order to provide the user with capabilities for manipulating (mixing, adding, subtracting, or in any way combining) the signals coming from other video sources, whether characterized as an AVE or not. Expensive professional equipment is required to generate the above-referenced external signals, and, furthermore, the consumer equipment in the market is not capable of receiving these signals even if they are made available to the user. Nowhere in the marketplace or technical literature available has there been a disclosure or suggestion of the existence of a simple interface device like the one disclosed and claimed herein.